Harry Potter, Black Pheonix
by groovyuv
Summary: Abandoned!being rewritten by 666blackpanther with permission, go read it, its better than this is.
1. Starting out

Harry Potter, Black Phoenix by Darknessallover  
  
A/N: I'm sorry to all those reading this but I had trouble with a chapter, I've re-written the chapters, but the main plot still stays the same. Long lives the Darkness!  
  
'Why does everything happen to me?' Thought the young man lying on his bed, 'my parents, Cedric, and Sirius. Why did it happen? Why, why, WHY?' it was the same question that he had been asking himself for days.  
  
He was on his fourth day, locked himself in his room. He turned and looked at the calendar above his bed, now he had 56 days left instead of 60. 'God it was going to be a long summer.' If only Dumbledore had let him know everything when he asked, or ever better, the day he entered the wizarding world. But no, he kept everything from him until: 1) it was too late, and 2) he was in no shape to really take it in.  
  
Damn Dumbledore, damn Snape for not teaching him when he was supposed to, damn Bellatrix for killing Sirius, and damn Voldemort for choosing him. The only person who was there for him unconditionally was Hermione but she too had turned her back on him, and starts going out with Ron. He wasn't even mad at Hermione for going out with someone else, it was that it was Ron, that annoying, little prat that saw nothing of the pain in him, just what was forced on him. He had no one. Not a single person that truly cared for him.  
  
' If they turned on him, well he will turn on them.' He thought to himself, and then out loud, "They want to control me? Well let them try."  
  
He got up and stretched his atrophy muscles put on some cloths, and stuck his invisibility cloak in his pocket, wand in pocket too. Downstairs and into the kitchen, the clock over the stove said 11:45. The Dursleys, his relatives, were already eating lunch. He grabbed a plate went to the fridge and made a sandwich, all the while being eyed by his 'family'. He sat down and started eating. When he had finished, he sat back, the Durselys still watching him. He looked across at them, "You know what?" he asked them amicably, "I'm going out into town to find a job, if anyone comes around looking for me tell 'em to go screw. Okay?" They nodded stupidly.  
  
He walked into the little shop, it was a pawnshop with a guy who happened to be a loan shark or so he had heard from the guys standing in the ally next door. He looked around, there were all sorts of junk on shelves and such, the guy behind the counter was arguing with a customer. "If you don't pay back the loan, and the interest you'll be seeing a couple of my employees!" the customer walked out and shot a dirty look at the man.  
  
"Hey kid, looking for something?" he was about six foot, balding black hair and looked to be able to throw you across the room no effort. "Yeah, something to do. I need to do something, anything, I'll do it, no cost or anything, just to do something." The man looked over him suspiciously, "What's the catch, you want protection or something?" He kept looking at him trying to find the secret that wasn't there. "Please, give me something to do so you know that you can trust me." He pleaded; the man frowned in concentration, and walked into the back room.  
  
Harry stood inside looking over the various items in there; a set of knives in a display case caught his attention. Very long, almost dagger like, he felt connected to the short daggers.  
  
The man came out to see the boy staring at a set of daggers no one really wanted. He was holding a backpack in one hand. "Hey kid, here," tossing Harry the bag, "take this across town to the owner of a place called, The Eclipse. Tell him it's from Pat." Harry took it, his first thought was what was in the bag, and his second was he didn't care. "Okay, sure."  
  
He took the bag and threw it across his shoulders; he went to a telephone box to look up the location of this place. Once he found it, he set off, he was going to be walking for a while, when Pat said it was across town, he meant it. He would probably be walking for an hour. He walked along, thinking and ordering his mind. He had things he wanted to do. But they could wait, he would enjoy himself for now, do things impulsively. The first thing he would do in his leisure was get a car or something; it was damn boring to be walking these types of errands.  
  
The second would be to protect himself, if he was to be doing this type of stuff all summer, well he knew at one point or another he was going to get into trouble. There may be a prophecy saying only Tommy boy could kill him, but he was sure that he could be extremely injured and that would piss him off.  
  
He finally made it to the place; it was a bar, underneath a small shop up above. He walked down the stairs to the entrance, it was open and he walked in. there was no one there, except the bartender, "Hey are you the owner of this place?" Harry inquired; he wanted to go back maybe he could do something else. "Who's asking?" The bartender asked him, suspicious, "A guy named Pat sent me." He answered, the man looked relieved, "Yeah, I am. What does he have for me?" he shot at Harry, "I don't know, he just gave me this," he slid the bag across the counter, "and told me to give it to you."  
  
The man opened the bag and pulled out a small stack of pounds, he counted them and then, looked up amazed at Harry, "You didn't take any of it!?" Harry looked at him confused, "You didn't even open the bag." The owner looked at him, "Well, you passed the test with flying colors," Harry's confusion ebbed a bit at this, 'of course it was a test, stupid' Harry told himself. "Even I would have you work for me, here," he reached under the table and grabbed two things, a suitcase, and another bag,  
  
"If you take this case to the owner of the place across the street from Pat's and the bag to Pat's, I'll give you three hundred pounds, but only if both are unopened and untouched." Harry looked a bit shocked at the money offered to deliver a couple of things; he could learn to like this. Harry nodded, the man then reached under again, and pulled three things, a few pounds, a bottle of lime wine cooler, and a knife. He gave all of these to Harry; "Here I don't know how you got here, but take a cab this time. You can have the drink; it's really hot out. And if someone gets a little to interested in the case or bag, that knife should help." He grinned; Harry stuffed the knife in a pocket, along with the money. He took off the cap to the bottle, tipped it back and took a sip. "By the by, my name is Nate." Harry nodded absently, he was looking at the bottle in surprise, it was REALLY good. He downed the bottle and looked up to see the amused face of Nate, "Never seen a kid down a bottle a like that, you can have another if you want." He pulled another out, and handed it to Harry who put it in his pocket for later, he would have to get more of these things.  
  
He said goodbye to Nate and went outside to hail a cab, once he was out he went into the shop across the street from Pat's, it was a bank. He went inside and to a door that said "Sean Deaby, Owner and Manager" he knocked on the door ignoring the protests of the tellers. A young man opened it, and looked down at him, "May I help you," he said pompously, Harry held up a case, "Nate from the Eclipse, Told me to give you this." He said holding up the case, Sean dragged him inside the office. "Ok, how much did he give you to do this?"  
  
Harry watched the man, he seemed to be anxious about something, he kept eyeing the case. "He IS going to give me 300 pounds. Why?" Sean looked a little shocked, "That's all he's giving you? Do you know what is in this case?" Harry continued watching just to make sure he wouldn't try anything, "No." Sean's eyes widened, "And I don't really care, I'm just the delivery boy. I take the stuff where they tell me, and keep my nose out." Sean looked impressed "Ok, I'll give you 200 pounds to never mention this briefcase again." He whispered, pointing towards the case on his desk. He pulled a few notes and put them in Harry's hand. Harry nodded to him, and walked out. What did he care about a case, and why did these people think he would go snooping through the packages?  
  
Back outside Harry crossed the street and went back into the pawnshop, he went up to Pat who was sitting behind the counter and reading a book. Harry lay down the bag in front of Pat, "Okay here, I completed your test. I hope I earned your trust 'cause I earned a couple others." He looked at the daggers and sheaths on display they looked good. They were marked at 150 pounds for 5 daggers, well, four daggers and a short sword. "Hey Pat can I buy those," pointing at the set, Pat looked at them, "Yeah, take 'em, I haven't been able to get rid of them for ages, no charge."  
  
He unlocked the case and handed the knives to Harry, who strapped them on. Two went on his forearms, two on his calves; these were 5½-inch blades, and a longer 12-inch blade that swung under his arm, on a rope going over his head. Harry gave his thanks and went out to collect his fee from Nate. 


	2. Daigon Ally

Thank you my reviewers, this version of BPH is much better, if I do say so myself.

apcolypse jreiathreej Hunta  SiLvErFaTeD  chris-warren876   Sword of Darkness   Amscray micah  kento  DarkLord xsilverdeathx  Drownin' in my Tears  Digi Bonds  SmacksKiller  TuxedoMac  

Harry Potter, The Black Phoenix 

Chapter 2--------------------  Traveling

A dark blue Honda ST rolled down the pavement of Little Whinging, bringing stares from all of the residents of Privet drive, the rider continued on noticing nothing, helmet not letting anybody see who he is. The bike rolled into Number 4, stopped and fell onto its kickstand. The rider got off to be confronted by one of the residents of Number 4, Vernon Dursley. The bikes rider ignored Dursley as Vernon tried to gain his attention.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you and why are you at my house?" Vernon fumed; the rider kept on ignoring him, took off his helmet, and placed it on his bike. 

"Because, **Uncle**," he stressed, "I live here." Harry turned facing a speechless Vernon and a confused Dudley. His uncle stuttered, sputtered and finally gave up, turning towards the house. "Where did you get a motorcycle?" looking at him in surprise.

"I. Bought. It. Dudley" as through speaking to a four year old. Dudley gave him an angry look and took a swing at Harry's head. He had been getting more brave and stupid by the year. Harry ducked the slow punch and brought a gleaming short sword to Dudley's throat. "Give me a reason, Dudley. Make a move or say a word and you'll be just a wee-bit shorter." He released the frightened pig and locked up his bike. He went inside and to his room. He picked up a book and read and reread until he passed out in exhaustion.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next morning he woke and checked off a day until Hogwarts, it had only been two weeks, he was dead bored, and he had done everything imaginable to himself in that short period of time. Earrings, tattoos, weapons, cloths, hairstyles, and contacts. He was a totally new person. His hair once black and unruly, had been tamed and spiked, dyed silver, and he had the tips highlighted green. 

He had bought contacts, which helped immensely in his work, ever since the time he had his glasses taken and the shit beat out of him, he had been resentful of his glasses. He bought new cloths, nice cloths that actually fit. God that had been hilarious, the look on the clerk had been priceless.

**Flashback**

He had earned upwards of five hundred pounds today, well, half of it was stolen but that's another matter. He was in some of his cousins hand-me-downs, and other rags, he walked into a clothing store. He had seen some of his 'friends' go into the place a few times. 

He walked up to a particularly disgusted fitter and asked to be fitted for a new set of cloths, everything. The man at first had told him to leave as if he were vermin. This burned Harry, but he stayed in control, he pulled put the wad of money and waved it in front of the man's face. His face lit as though he had seen God, Harry smirked at the man. The man went to work gathering anything that he could grab for the young man. Harry left with several large bags over his arm.

**End Flashback**

The friends he had seen were the cause of at least one of his tattoos. Mainly the one of a white tiger clutching a lightning bolt in its mouth. Their symbol, the symbol of one of the gangs in Surrey, Harry had never known of any of them till a few days into his new work, they had seen him pull off a car jack with particular ease and had enlisted him on sight. He had never thought he would be using his father's old cloak to rob, but he did. It made him even richer than it had before. 

The rest of the tattoos were of other animals he thought would be cool to have, including a thestral which he had described to the artist, who had been more than happy to do something so beautiful and frightening at the same time.

He had also gotten numerous rings on his left ear, a nose stud, and lip ring. He particularly enjoyed these, as the Dursleys had taken especial exception to them, so he loved them. 

He final acquisition had been a new weapon, which people seemed to respond to better than a dagger. His particular weapon of choice for intimidation happened to be a Desert Eagle. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Once Harry had got up, showered, dressed, and breakfasted, he said goodbye to the Dursleys and walked out the door. He immediately felt someone watching him, they where in an invisibility cloak by the driveway. Harry kept walking as if never noticing anything. He walked towards his bike, if he was right he would go right by the person as he drove by.

Harry hopped onto the bike, turned the key and felt the engine turn over. The person had not moved. Harry turned the bike around, and continued until it was a few feet in front of the person. 

He twisted the handle, rocketing forward, snatched the cloak from the person, and sped away. When he was far enough away he turned back, seeing Lupin still recovering from shock. He waved and laughed at his old friend, old as in used to be. Lupin too had turned cool towards him, well, he agreed with Dumbledore, or That Old Bastard, anyway. Harry folded up his new cloak and hurried off towards London.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

When he had finished the hour and a half journey, he stepped into The Leaky Cauldron. It was the same as always; people here and there, anybody and everything imaginable. All staring at him. He did indeed look like a muggle. He pulled his wand and flipped it about in front of them. They turned away, never seeing the scar on his head. Well, you know what they say, hidden in plain view.

He continued into Diagon Alley, he had some things to get. But first he needed money, so he headed to Gringotts. He asked a Goblin for an overview of his estates. He had thought of something this summer, if his parents owned a house, then maybe there was more. The goblin asked for his key, which he handed over. The goblin placed the key into a slot, a piece of parchment popped into view, writing filling it, and then some, judging from the arrows at the bottom. More popped into view, finally counting to ten. Harry took these and sat down at a desk. He skimmed through, looked at the name to make sure, skimmed through again, and stood up and stomped his way to the counter.

"Sir," he voice nearly cracking in fury, "Who oversees these accounts?" the goblin looked through a file under his workstation and said "One Albus Dumbledore." Harry growled in frustration, "I want all of my monetary assets moved to another account, under my over vision. I want all of the Potter assets liquidated. And I want an overview of the Black accounts in my control." He paused, the goblin looked at him astonished; "NOW!" he shouted. The goblin bowed and hurried to a back room.

Harry stood there, people staring at him after his outburst, he glared in their general direction, sending them scattering. An elderly goblin came out and gestured for him to come into the back office. "Hello, Mr. Potter, I believe that you have a few serious orders for us." Harry sat in the chair opposite of the goblin, "Well," Harry asked, "is there problem?" the goblin shook his head, "No sir, but we need your signature ensuring that we will not be prosecuted for giving you your assets." He pulled a piece a paper and placed it in front of Harry. He pulled a quill and ink and set that next to it as well.

Harry read through the contract, it seemed that what the goblin really didn't want was Dumbledore causing trouble for them, as it was stated in the contract. The Old Man didn't want him to have **his** money. Well with this contract Harry took all responsibility. That was okay. Dumbledore would be removed from any place of opposition. 

Harry signed, and left to his new vault, inside was a least ten times the amount of the little vault that Dumbledore allowed him to have. He took as many galleons as he could fit in his pouch; quite a sum considering it had been expanded inside. Back outside he went through his plan.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

First stop, books, lots and lots of books. Well maybe not first stop, he needed one of those trunks like the fake Moody had in Fourth year. He walked into a shop advertising a vast array of trunks. He looked at everything, he found a good one, it had four slates of metal that opened for his wand signature, opening to four compartments, one was the size of his bedroom, lined with bookshelves, also it would shrink and resize at a touch to another metal pad, it was perfect. He bought it.

Now for his list, Books, anything to help him. To Flourish and Blotts, inside he began stacking books up on the counter in front of the clerk. Animagus, wand making, DADA, magical theory, rune magic, and ancient magic. The last two were histories because they had been forgotten. He bought over thirty books, stacked them inside his trunk. 

Outside he started going over what else he would need, when he saw something interesting, Nocturne alley. He put a hand on a dagger, and went through into the darker part of the magical shopping center. He looked around, and smiled. A darks arts book shop, a dark creature shop, weapons, and dark healing, all he would visit. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He stepped out of Nocturne Ally, a rather large snake wrapped around his shoulders, protectively, and his library and another compartment filled. Also if you looked closely you would see no contacts, yet he saw perfectly. 

He saw someone sitting at an outside café all alone, though he didn't know why. He knew it was Tonks, even if she looked like McGonagall's little sister. She must have been sent to watch for him. He put his snake into the terrarium inside his trunk.

He put on a pair of sunglasses and sat down across from her. "Hey Tonks." He said ordering a drink. She looked him over, "Do I know you?" He laughed, and grinned.

"You, and every other wizard in Great Britain." He pulled off his sunglasses, pointing to his scar. She looked shocked and reached over and hugged him. He was rather surprised, but hugged her back. He looked at her confused when she let go. She blushed, and morphed into something more recognizable as her. "I'm sorry Harry, but I have barely talked to anyone outside the Order for a month." At this Harry's confused look grew.

"Why's that?" he asked. "Well, they think I'll cause trouble being on a mission, and don't want me in the Ministry right now, with the upheaval and all." He nodded, understanding dawning on him, he had seen it in the Daily Prophet, every few days someone would try to make everyone else do something worthwhile, while awaiting a new Minister of Magic, he got a every other day subscription. "Well, that sucks, but Dumbledore is a moron, so I can see that happening. You can hang around with me you know, just volunteer for my guard. I would love to have someone other than the muggles I'm with." He told her.

"Hmmm…. Sounds good to me. Right now is one of the few times they let me out," she paused looking him over, "lets go do something!" She stood, pulling him by the hand, off in the direction of a part of Daigon Ally he had never been to. Filled with pubs, inns, bars, and…well if he wasn't mistaken, they had wizarding clubs. Her fingers had intertwined with his during the journey; he disengaged his hand, looking into her apologetic eyes. He paid no heed to the look and put his arm around her waist, and started off towards the club he had seen, she leaned in on his shoulder. 

Outside the club he stopped. He put a hand under her chin, bringing her head up to look her in the eyes. He searched them for deceit, but found nothing but longing, and hunger, he smiled, lent down and pulled her lips to his. He loved the way she would move her tongue against his. He pulled up and again looked into her eyes, this would become his favorite activity. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He lay down on his bed, at home, truly happy, and satisfied with his existence. He looked at the ceiling thinking of her eyes, and her lips. At the club they had danced until late at night, he would often stop to lock her lips in his, always looking up to see her wanting more. She had left him around two in the morning, having to get back to the Order. He had a long ride home that actually passed in a very short time, because he was thinking of the way she had moved against him in the club. He closed his eyes, knowing that no nightmares would plague him tonight.

A/N: This is just the beginning of the summer, but I will jump next to a couple weeks ahead next time, Coming up: Training and Planning. 


	3. Putting people down

Thank you my faithful reviewers, if you ask a question or I feel like I should grace you with the honor of personal response I will write something otherwise you will be remembered in the list.

Drownin' in my Tears  SiLvErFaTeD  jghjghkg tradiferis    ocpawnmaster1  Sword of Darkness  secret3  DMP 

Amscray- I hear where your coming from but…..no, you will see what is to come, but whenever someone tells me to do something, I will say no, even if I am actually going to do that, so there you have it. And yes I mean the **Black** family accounts, those that you mentioned are not of the Black Family, and one of them is a felon, one was disowned, and the other is the wife to a felon, so I would have to say most of their assets have probably been seized by the Ministry, or in the Black family accounts, but only some of those were given to Harry. 

TuxedoMac - thank you very much, the desert eagle was the first to come to mind when thinking of a gun, sorry you don't like the piercing but they are there basically for shock value, he wants to scare the crap out of all the wizards. And no, he will not be gaining a menagerie, just the one snake, I don't see why he doesn't have one in the books, he must have a special connection with them to be a parseltongue, yeah I know what you mean with the too many animals, I read a story with so many animals all with weird names I swear there was ten animals.  

A/N: Harry and Tonks is a major part of the story, but will not be graphic, or terribly fluffy, so the rating will be the same, whenever I stop a scene and jump to the next with them you can assume the worst. ;) 

~parseltongue~ 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chapter 3 ---------------- Things to come, things to see, and things to unveil 

Harry awoke to someone pressing against him he smiled. This was how he normally awoke nowadays. Three weeks ago had been when him and Tonks went out. A couple of days later he was assigned her as his guard, two weeks ago she had started sleeping with him, she had been let out of Grimmauld place, so no one knew that she was there, two weeks ago he discovered something. He wasn't alone. Someone cared for him.

They had started training two weeks ago also. It seemed that someone out there was afraid of his wrath and had released the restrictions on him. At least that was what had been said and not said in the letter sent to him. Tonks had told him the truth; it was because they didn't have enough people to overlook the wards alerting them to underage magic. 

The first thing he did was change his room, silencing charms, enlargement charms, wards against any sort of magic detectors. He practiced the Dark arts, healing arts, Auror magic, anything he could reach for he practiced until he had it perfect. Which he still hadn't accomplished. Tonks had taught him to apparate, sword training, and object enchantment. She learned the dark arts with him, feeling that if you have them might as well use them.

He got up, today would be interesting, and they were planning on doing a few things to mess with Dumbledore's mind. He went to shower and get ready for today. When he was out he went into his bedroom to see Tonks sitting cross-legged on his bed, pouting. "Why didn't you wake me? You know I don't like to shower alone." She whined. He knew she was playing around she did that a lot. "I couldn't bare to wake you darling, you sleep so peacefully." She looked up again changing her appearance while doing so. Harry shivered.

"Can you not do that? It is so creepy to be talking to someone than have them change." He complained. She just changed again. She did this a few more times before going back to how she really was. Dark hair, round face, and curvy build. "So what are we planning to do today?" she asked.

"Well I have a few mind games to play with the Old Man. Maybe visit some old friends, a little shopping." Shopping had quickly become one of his favorite things to do. Well, that was to be expected from a person who had been deprived all his life, then had a pile of gold dropped in his lap.

When they were both ready to go, armed and ready. They closed down everything in his room. They took down all the charms, took all of his and her things, and packed them and shrunk them. What was left, was a bare room, a desk, a bed, and a nightstand, along with all of Dudley's stuff.

They went downstairs; they walked into the kitchen, where his 'family' was. They had never seen Tonks so they were obviously upset seeing a person come downstairs that they had never seen. "Where are you going now freak, and who is this?" He gestured at the woman next to Harry. "This, Vernon, is my girlfriend, Dora." He put his arm around the indicated woman. His uncle opened his mouth and closed it a few times. "How did she get in here? How is she here? And where are you going, I say again?" he uncle was getting annoyed.

"Now, now, Vernon. She has been staying with me the past few days." He paused to let this sink in. His uncle looked scandalized. "She has been coming in and out under invisibility. And oh yeah. I'm leaving. Moving out. If anyone asks tell them 'look closer to home'. Say that. So bye Vernon. It's been horrible, don't be surprised if I come back and kill you." He left his family cowering in terror. He laughed at them. Stupid muggles. His uncle would probably kill himself out of paranoia. This caused him to laugh even harder. 

Outside Tonks turned to him, "Your horrible you know that don't you?" he just smiled.

"But you still love me." He said tauntingly. He leaned in and kissed her. "Hey do you want to take the bike to London, or apperated?" she looked at the bike considering, "Let's take it!" she said finally jumping on and turning it on.

He sighed, he barely got to drive himself anymore, she always wanted to. They drove past Mrs. Figg's house on purpose; she was outside in her garden. Harry waved as they went by. She looked a little stunned at this, he always avoided her part of the neighborhood, and so she had never seen the bike. Tonks chose that moment to speed up, almost to the bikes limit.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

They walked up the steps of Gringotts. Inside they went straight to the head office. That was where they always did their business, seeing as he was heir apparent to two _very _wealthy families. Inside the Head Goblin of the Britain branch greeted him. "Hello, Mr. Potter what do you need from us?" he said straight to the point.

"Yes Vlad, I need to evict some residents of two of my current properties. Number 12 Grimmauld place, here in London, and number 6 Mountain View drive in Hogsmeade." He told the Goblin, who nodded, and snapped his fingers. Two goblins appeared in his office, he gave them orders in gobbledygook they then disappeared. "It will be done Mr. Potter." Harry nodded to the goblin. 

Him and Tonks left; got something to eat for lunch. They discussed their plans for today, with their eviction of Grimmauld that left some people out in the open for a while; they would set up ward around the Grangers house and would visit the Weasleys.

Shrinking the motor cycle they apperated to the Grangers house. They got there and found no one home, but obviously still inhabited, they must be out for a while. They started the process of warding a large area.

They warded for dark activity, and blocked all of those with bad intentions from coming within a mile of the house. That would be enough, since they would probably only be needed for a short period of time. Next stop the Burrow.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

At the Burrow, it was chaos; a goblin had showed up at Grimmauld and had forced them to leave, so the whole Order of The Phoenix was there. Albus was sitting at the kitchen table fingers on his temples, eyes closed. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen making dinner for all of the Order members and the children there. Ron and Hermione had disappeared a while ago, to god knows where. The twins were at their shop, making money. And all the other members of the Order where in the living room discussing what had happened. 

"Why were we evicted? Only the owner of a place can evict anybody, and I thought Dumbledore had owned it?" Bill said to everybody else.

Kingley answered him being closer to the top, "No, Dumbledore does not own it. When Sirius died, his Will left it to somebody. Nobody knows who because he left the Will with Gringotts, to be carried out." This was news to most; they had not known Sirius had left a will. "But I thought that the place was in a Fidelus charm?" said Charlie, the others nodded in agreement.

Kingsley sighed. "When it came under new ownership the charm automatically was dissipated so that the owner or someone under his orders could come in. Dumbledore has been trying to find the new owner but Gringotts has been uncooperative." He finished. They all looked downcast wondering what the next move was.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A mile outside of Otter St-Catchpole, a motor cycle roared, down a dirt road. Harry was driving it this time with Tonks in back. They found the long road leading to the Burrow; up at the house they all heard the roar and went outside to welcome the visitor.

When they pulled up, all of the people had wands out, looking at the helmeted people in muggle cloths. "Put your wands down before you poke someone's eye out." Harry said annoyed at them. He took off his helmet, looking at them all. Half of the people had lowered their wands in surprise, the inexperienced ones; the others just looked shell shocked. "You know, if I were a death eater in disguise I could have killed you all by now? You really must keep your wands ready at all time." The idiots raised their wands. He sighed, "Does nobody here recognize me?" he looked questionably, Dumbledore was first, his eyes widened, and his wand dropped.

Mad-eye took the next step _"Veratus!" _If the spell had hit it would have shown a person under polyjuice, but since Harry would have none of it his wand came out, "_Talio._" He muttered, the spell was reflected and hit the ex-Auror; he glowed for a second, and then stopped.

Tonks chose now to take off her helmet, and put her arm around his waist. Again people were shocked beyond belief. This time Snape recovered first. "What the HELL, are you doing here Ms. Tonks. You were supposed to guard him, why were you accompanying him?" Tonks just ignored him and nuzzled Harry's shoulder, her eyes closed. 

Snape grew angry with them; he looked Harry in the eyes, "_Legilimens!" _He shouted, Potter just stood there. Snape had just made it to Potters mind, when he dropped to his knees, pain searing through his mind, it was locked in Potter's grip. Harry smiled, and let go. Snape trembled, and shakily stood. "Well, well, well, it seems the death eater is still weak. Lets try this my way." He smiled, and stared at Snape, "_Legilimens"_ Harry whispered.

Snape fell to his knees but he could not tell, he was reliving his past at Hogwarts very fast some scenes pausing, ones that caused him immense humiliation especially. When it ended Snape was shaking in rage. He stood pointing his wand at Harry, "Dammit Potter, you can not do that, _Telum!_" a small spiked bit of magic shot out Harry, who smirked, "_Contendo"_ he whispered, a wave of black energy wiped the bolt of magic from the air, continued on to Snape and knocked him on his ass.

Harry laughed as did Tonks, "Is that the best you can do? I expected more from a death eater." Again Snape stood, he actually growled in anger, which caused the smirk on Harry's lips to widen, "_Mursus!"_ Snape tried again, Harry yawned, "_retardo." _He said, the spell Snape had used slowed to a snails pace. Harry walked around it watching, he poked it, it fizzled out of existence. "Lets quit the games Snape, _excrucio!" _he put all his force behind it Snape fell again, twitching. Harry pulled up ending it. "Remember your place from now on Snape." 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Now shall we head inside?" he walked inside Tonks still on his arm. He sat down at the kitchen table; Dumbledore sat across from him, "So I assume you came here for a reason, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore said Harry shook his head. 

"No not really, I knew you wouldn't be at Grimmauld place so I came for a visit." 

"Now how would you know we would not be there?" 

"Well, simple really, I evicted you."

Dumbledore looked confused "Why would you do such a thing?" Harry smiled. 

"I just wanted your attention." He said innocently, Dumbledore saw right through it, this was no plea for attention. This was a power game. "You guy's can go back now if you want."

"That's ok, I believe we can go somewhere else." He certainly wasn't going to be manipulated by a **sixteen** year old.

"Don't bullshit me Dumbledore, you can't go anywhere **but** there, it is the safest place you have. I know I checked all the wards."

Dumbledore sighed, the boy was winning and he didn't like it, he consented "Yes you're right, we will go back." With that Dumbledore stood and took the rest of the of the Order members, except the Weasleys, and Hermione. 

"Well, the Manipulator doesn't like to be manipulated." Harry mused, to the rest of them, who were still in shock at the quick events. It was Hermione who spoke first, speaking the minds of all of them.

"What is going on, here?" Harry smirked.

"You have just witnessed me put Snape and Dumbledore in their places." They were still confused.

"Why did Snape attack you, and how come I have never even heard of those curses?" Hermione queried. 

"Snape attacked me because I made him relive his most embarrassing events in his life **and** I viewed them. The reason why you haven't heard of those curses is because is because they are classified Dark Arts." All of them gasped, Harry Potter using the Dark Arts? Impossible. Hermione shook her head that was to be dealt with later.

"So what's up with Tonks?" she asked indicating, her, who was leaning on Harry's shoulder still, watching with amusement the proceedings. In response, Harry turned his head and kissed her, passionately. When he let go they resumed their positions. The Weasleys and Hermione all just stared at them. This was truly getting annoying.

"What have you never seen a kiss before?" Tonks asked. Mrs. Weasley exploded.

 "NYMPHADORA TONKS, YOU ARE SEVEN YEARS OLDER THAN HIM!" she screamed at the top of her voice. Harry and Tonks looked at each other, nonplussed, then burst out laughing. This caused her to get even madder. "This is not funny!" she said, "You are far too old for him."

"Mrs. Weasley if we are talking about experience than I am older than you are." Harry said evenly. She looked downcast. He was right.

He stood "Well I must be leaving I have more business to do today." Ron had had enough. He was insanely jealous at the moment. 

"Oh really what business do you have today, oh lord." He mock bowed, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Harry turned, a look of concentration on his face, "Yes I like that title, you may use it if you want." He wanted Ron mad, he could set him strait as well, and to add to it he waved his hand dismissively at him. It worked. Ron pulled his wand.

"You may think your good, _Potter_, but I've been trained by the Order this summer, I'll beat you in my sleep." He smirked, somehow forgetting that Harry had just crippled Snape.

"Ron don't do this, you'll get hurt." Hermione begged him. He snapped at her too.

"What are you jealous too, because I'm a better dueler than you?" he sneered; she looked hurt and ran crying from the room.

"Let's go outside so you don't hurt the house when you miss." Harry said, Ron sneered but swept outside.   

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Outside they found a large piece of open space, "Well, let's go then show me what your precious Order taught you." Harry said, "Until unconsciousness." He stated. Ron nodded. 

"_Tarentantagula!"_ Ron shouted. Harry laughed at the uselessness of the spell, the jelly-legs jinx. Harry held out his bare hand, fingers spread wide, the curse struck, and dissipated. Harry laughed.

"Do not tell me that is the best you can do. _Accio Desus."_ A large snake flew from the Motorcycle, it landed in front of him, ~Circle him, and be prepared. ~ He hissed, the snake did as instructed, then Harry hissed, ~contineo. ~ a parseltongue spell. The snake was hit, and a green circle expanded upwards in a prison for Ron. Harry laughed even harder as Ron touched the shield and pulled back, his hand in extreme pain.

Ron growled, "_expelliarmus_" he shouted, the spell hit the shield and bounced back and hit him, and he was thrown into the shield, and fell to the ground his wand hitting him in the face. Harry doubled over in laughter he stood.

"OK let's finish this, _doleo._" Ron fell to the ground, screaming. It stopped, he passed out. Harry smiled; the fool could have been killed so easily. He walked to Tonks took her hand and walked to the bike, he turned back "See you at Hogwarts, _accio snake._" His snake came back. It wrapped around his shoulders he touched the bike. In a pop he was gone.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

The two walked down the lane hand in hand. They came to a house, correct address. Inside it was bare, they set about refurnishing it. 

It was done in an hour; they had bought or transfigured anything they needed. Here they could stay until school started.

They lay down on the king sized bed, reading a book each. Harry an ancient rune book, doodling them out on a sketchpad. Tonks a book on staffs. Harry had been trying to find out how the ancients had used runes for magic for weeks, failing everything he tried, it just didn't seem possible.

He looked at the pad, well, glared at it. He put a finger to a rune, circling it, tracing it, begging it to release it's secrets. He was frustrated, finger still on the rune he intended to burn it, but instead the rune absorbed his magic. He jumped at what happened. Tonks looked over, he yelled, "I've got it, goddammit I've found it!" he put his finger to it again, pouring his magic into it. It glowed a bright red. He touched it and he was instantly pushed upwards, floating in the air. He laughed manically. He turned and looked at the rune, it was the rune of air. He laughed and touched it again, canceling the affect. He pulled Tonks into a kiss. 

"I'VE GOT IT!" He yelled triumphant.  

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: well next time on the Black Phoenix, Return to Hogwarts. Well it's 2:56 in the morning and I'm dead goodnight all.


	4. Betrayal

A/N: To clarify the house in Hogsmeade mentioned earlier is the Harry's new house, the reason for the "look closer to home" thing. 

Alright for those that are thinking that Harry overpowered Snape, I must assure you that is not the case. My views on occlumency and Legilimens are that it is not about the strength of the mind or some "mental shields" it is about throwing the other person out of your mind, to do that you have to have the will to do so, so you can't **want** to watch the visions and must be prepared for the attack, but with Harry, Snape just wanted to humiliate Harry, and was not expecting any rebuttal, so he was knocked back.

~Parsletongue~

Chapter 4- Betrayal  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry looked around the Kings Cross station, he wondered how many more times he will be here, if he isn't killed some day, he will probably not want to go back. The people around him gave him strange looks and a wide berth. He was with his normal silver and green highlighted hair, deep red cargo pants, and a leather coat on top of a green shirt. The jacket had the emblem of his gang on the back, they had become larger and stronger during the summer, and with Harry, even more so. He had earrings, a nose stud, and lip rings on; people seemed to think he was a loaded bomb, which of course he could well be. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He walked down to the terminal to the barrier between platform 9 and 10, and leaned up against it. When he reappeared on the other side, he found the edge of a large crowd, parents and children milled about talking and saying goodbyes. Immediately a group of people came up to him, led by none other than Ron. He had a look of such smugness Harry wanted to slap him in the face. Behind him were Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and a few other members of the DA. The thought of changing their name and training them like he did came to him then, they probably wouldn't want to though. Ron stalked up to him, right into his face, "So His Lordship has decided to grace us with his presence then?" He said with sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

"Yes I have, haven't I?" Ron fumed and took the bait. Hook, line, and sinker, Harry thought. Ron swung, and hit air.

"Having trouble Ron?" Harry taunted, he was having far too much fun to stop.

"Please stop, Ron, you'll get hurt." Hermione pleaded with him, but he didn't hear a word, his eyes were glazed over in fury. He pulled his wand, pointed and started to mouth a curse. But didn't have the chance, the next second he had his arm behind his back and his wand on the ground. 

"Ron stop you're foolishness, you couldn't win if there were ten of you. Your too weak." Ron was just enraged even more by this and struggled hard against Harry's grip. Harry lifted his arm up higher, earning a cry of pain from Ron. "Stop Ron, before something nasty happens." 

Ron gave a last hard struggle and almost broke Harry's grip, Harry then tightened his grip and wrenched as hard he could upwards. He was rewarded with an earsplitting crack, and a scream. Harry released him and he dropped like a stone, "Can't even take a little pain." Harry stated in disappointment. Hermione stood there looking aghast; Ginny rushed to his side soothing him, the others from the group backed up a little, the crowd that had gathered to watch the confrontation dispersed upon Harry's glare. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He pulled out a small knife and unconsciously started tossing it up in the air and catching it on the way down. An annoying habit that he had picked up, annoying because when he was startled while tossing he would miss the knife and often take it in the hand, which was quite painful. People were backing away staring at him as though he had lost his mind.

So of course, while he was walking to the train, knife in the air, came, "HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT IN THE **HELL** WERE YOU THINKING!" The knife came down and went right through the back of his hand, being unprepared he gasped in pain. Hermione came running up to him, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to- Oh my god, oh my god!" 

Harry looked calmly up at her, and pulled the knife slowly out from his hand, wiped it on pants. He pulled off his jacket, and revealed numerous runic tattoos on his arms, all had been made by him, and were activated with his magic. He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and touched a rune and touched the cut. The muscle repaired itself, followed by the skin working its way up to the surface, He winced feeling the skin mesh to together. Harry swung the jacket on his shoulders, and turned to Hermione. "What were you saying?" She just stared at Harry, wondering who this was, the Harry she knew could never, and wouldn't have know how to do anything that happened here. She voiced her opinion

"Who are you?" She said, then to herself, this was not Harry.

"I was once called Harry, now I am the Black Phoenix. The one you knew is gone and in his place is a more powerful, wiser, and stronger person. For that is what I was called upon to do, be the person that could destroy the destroyer, yet is not dark. But I am neither. Think this over, and then tell me. What do yearn for most in this world?" 

He gave her that to think about, then continued on to the train, a pathway was made for him, he smiled. At the entrance of the train was two Aurors. He brushed past them and walked to a compartment. He settled in waiting for the barrage of people that he knew would come.  

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron sat in his compartment with Ginny, Neville, and Hermione. Ron just kept ranting about "Arrogant pricks" while Ginny pretended to listen, Neville slept, and Hermione didn't even pretend to listen. She was thinking about what Harry had asked her. Neville was dreaming of someday being a great wizard, a powerful warlock that people respected, not scorned. Ginny was thinking about all the wonderful things that she could be doing with Dean, her boyfriend. Finally Ron realized that nobody was listening, and rubbed his arm, which was raw from the spell used to heal it. "I can't believe you people didn't help me!" he shouted finally. This startled all the others. Their jaws dropped, finally Ginny stood trembling with rage.

"How dare you Ron," she pointed at him, "You think that we are going to help you hurt **our** friend? Have you been hit with too many Confundus charms? He is our friend, he used to be yours but I don't think he is going to want to be your friend. You act all high and mighty like you know everything, you don't, you've proven that twice, Harry, with no training this summer beat you with all of your Order training. Now think about that!" She stormed from the compartment searching out her friends.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" Ron asked stupefied. Hermione snorted.

"Are you really that thick? You just asked her why didn't she help you hurt Harry. You are so blinded by jealousy that you do not see anything but beating Harry. I'll see you later." With that she too stood and walked from the compartment.

"Who does she think she is? Who's side is she on, the little Golden boy or with me her boyfriend?" Ron asked clearly mad about Harry being chosen over him, yet again. Neville looked indecisive for a moment, then followed the other two out the door. Leaving Ron even more confused and angrier than before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was sitting in his compartment looking through his potions book, when Ginny came in and sat next to him. Harry raised an eyebrow at her but she just continued looking angry and sat in silence next to him. He looked around the compartment and wondered if he would get in trouble for changing it. He decided that it didn't matter. He raised his wand and touched the wall "_Inclinio_." He focused on a richly appointed room with three benches inside all done up in mahogany and silver lining. When he opened his eyes it was as he willed it. Ginny stared at him.

"How? When did you learn to do that?" She managed to get out.

"I picked it up looking through the N.E.W.T. charms book. It's rather hard; I believe it's on par with the Patronus. It will actually change anything, it is a general charm, and you just have to focus on what you want." He explained to her.

"How come you didn't teach it to us last year?" She questioned.

"Because I only learned it last month."

"But don't you have to practice that, you just did it?"

"Well yes, I did practice it quite a bit."

"What? Do you mean the Order trained you as well this summer?" Harry laughed at her.

"No, no, no. I trained by myself. The Order would have been appalled at some of the things I taught myself."

"What do you mean?" 

" I trained myself in ancient magik, the dark arts, the more powerful light arts, healing magic, and the forbidden arts. Still am training as a matter of fact." He stated with all calmness. The door opened up and Neville came inside having heard all of this last part. Ginny seemed lost for words. Neville looked a little dazed.

"You taught yourself all of that?" he said amazed.

"No not all of it, I had a little help from an Auror, then we trained together on the other parts." 

"Can you teach me that?" Harry studied him, he had always known Neville was more powerful than he believed himself to be, but Harry did not know if Neville was powerful enough for some of it. He reached for a different rune on his left arm. Then touched Neville's arm. Slowly a shroud of swirling color appeared, Harry watched it. Finally a deep red blazed into existence from the melee around Neville. It seemed to mean something to Harry because he nodded and cancelled it with another rune.

"Yes Neville I can help you, you have the right disposition and power, even if you haven't known it. Show me your new wand." Harry knew that Neville had broken his old one, which had been his fathers, so maybe now he wouldn't bumble as much. Neville pulled an ebony wand, quite a long one at that.

"Ebony, 15 ¼ in. Dragon Heartstring from an Ironbelly." He said proudly.

"Show me a shield." Neville then raised his wand.

"_Tego!" _he shouted. A translucent blue film went up around Neville then sucked in until it was skin tight. Harry lifted his wand and fired a powered stunner at it, it broke through and Neville was left unconscious. When Harry woke him, Neville looked at him in wonder. "How did you?" 

"Something I picked up to increase the power of your spells." He said simply. Ginny broke from the silence she had decended into.

"Can you teach me as well?" she asked eagerly. It seemed that she more like Percy with her ambition than it seemed. Again he checked her power and disposition. "What is that you do?" 

"Well, you don't have the power for some and disposition for others. What I'm doing is checking your aura. It's rune magic, and would probably be considered dark. Back to your aura, you don't have the power for the ancient or powerful light arts, nor the right disposition for the Dark arts nor the forbidden. The only thing you would either want or could learn from me would be healing, and you would be better to go to Pomphry since I only have knowledge of what they teach the Aurors." He explained. She looked downcast, at regressed into the silence she had held before. He turned back to his book that he had been reading before Ginny came in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About this time Hermione walked in. "I was wondering when you would get here." Harry told her, not looking up from his book. "Have you thought about my question?" 

She settled into the ornate compartment looking around in wonder, not hearing his question. "How? What?" she sputtered.

Harry sighed and told her about his changes to the compartment. Again he asked, "Did you think about my question?"

She nodded, "Yep, the answer is Knowledge."

"So in truth you yearn for power, no?"

"No. Knowledge, not power."

"Power is knowledge, though."

"Well, like that, I guess I am."

"Then I can help you." Harry told her as he held up a hand, created a ball of pure magic, and started tossing it between his hands.

"Would you?" staring at the magic, pleading in her voice. He dispersed the magic

"Of course, you're the only one who stood beside me in the darkest of times, when no one else would. You deserve what I can give and so much more." He said sincerely. He smiled softly at her, which she returned, got up and hugged him.

"I'll always be there for you." She told him. 

This was when Ron walked in.

He just stared at his girlfriend and Harry. "What's going on here?" anger clearly the dominate emotion. 

They broke at his voice, Hermione looked worried, Harry just smiled and kept one arm around her shoulders.

"A little hug among friends, Ron. You know what those are, don't you? Friends, those things _you_ don't have?" Harry smirked at him. Ron growled in anger, and was about to lunge at Harry, when the compartment door opened yet again. Tonks came inside.

"Hey Harry, finished my shift and thought…I… would?" she looked questioningly at the arm around Hermione's shoulders, and the angry look on Ron's face.

"Well, lets see." Harry took on a lecturing air, "I was offering to teach Neville, and Hermione the things that we have started. Ron came in to see if I could break his arm again. And I…was pissing him off." He said counting off on his fingers. She looked considering for a moment, then walked over to him, knocking into Ron 'accidentally', she then stood by Harry's side where he put his other arm around her. Ron glowered. Ginny walked up behind Harry and put her arms around his neck, trailing her hands across his chest. Ron looked ready to kill. Neville who had sat quietly till this stood and stood behind Hermione, showing his support for Harry. Ron pulled his wand. In less than two seconds four wands were trained on him. Harry didn't pull his it wasn't needed.

"Fine everybody is going to turn on me I see. Well I guess I'll be leaving." Ron was shaking he fury yet again. Harry was sure he would pop a blood vessel at this rate. Ron walked from the compartment heading to find some others who would accept him. 

They all settled down. Hermione turned to Harry. "How come you decided to get these, you never showed any want of piercing before?" she poked at the stud in his nose, and touched the ring in his lip. 

"Well, it's what people would least expect, so its what I wanted first."

Hermione nodded, "Hey Tonks Why are you here?" 

"I'm going to be at Hogwarts Gaurding the grounds, and was helping to guard the train. My shift was over so I wanted to come and spend it with Harry not the other Aurors." She nuzzled Harry's shoulder she was leaning on. They all settled into the long ride.

Well I would have put more into this chapter its been so long since the last one that I will give this to you folks. Have fun. And please read and review my other stories as well, I like them too. Buh-bye  


	5. Return

Chapter 5

Harry jumped from the train to the ground of Hogsmeade station. News at Hogwarts always traveled fast, but this seemed to be a record. Every person jammed in around him trying to see for themselves whether all the rumors were true. Some were fact based like his tattoos and piercings, but then there were others like that he had the dark mark on his forehead, and had a dragon for a pet.

Finally after nearly being trampled on and almost having his robes torn from him for the second time, he pulled his extra wand and fired a bolt of lightening into the air, the sound was deafening, the light, blinding. The smell of burnt permeated the air. Peoples hair was standing on end.

Then people wanted nothing more to do with him, within a minute he was almost completely deserted. What was left were his friends, some DA members and now a couple of Aurors decided that it was time to show up. He drooped his shoulders, feeling the strain of the spell.

The Aurors walked up to him, "Mr. Potter what was that spell you used?" he asked, sounding very accusatory, in his mind, anything that powerful must be dark. Harry looked into his mind reading the thoughts that were whirling around, like being presented with a bonus for catching a dark wizard, to how he was going to bring Harry in. Harry sneered.

"It wasn't a spell, nitwit."

"Of course it was a spell, lightening doesn't shoot from the ground!"

"You seem confused, it was actually pure magic, formed into a lightening bolt through my wand." He held his wand up and twirled it around in the Aurors face. He shoved the Auror away and walked forward. Hermione soon ran to his side breathless with more questions than seemed possible.

"What do you mean pure magic? Why a lightening bolt? Where did you learn it? Is it really dark magic? I wouldn't think it was it seems more like light magic to me. What did you mean through your wand?" she said all in one breath. Harry stared at her in amazement for a moment, shook his head amusedly and explained.

"When you release pure magic it usually comes out in an aura around you, everyone does it to an extent, but when you really push it out it can be seen by all. When you release it through a focus, it is changed into the elemental symbol of that wands user, the wand I used had a lightening elemental symbol. If I had used my normal wand it would have been a fireball of a sort, I believe."

"Where did you learn it?"

"Well your assumption was correct, it is an old light magic, and you have to take a potion that creates a channel between you and your wand. I'll teach you later maybe." She seemed to accept that, and fell silent. The others having heard this too seemed cheerful about maybe being taught it.

The crowd all but ran from him when they walked up the steps, he could get used to this. Draco Malfoy stood at the tops of the steps sneer firmly in place. Harry walked up to him, wand out, made a slightly pentagonal shape and jabbed through the center strait at Malfoy's head. Malfoy's eyes went blank, and the sneer fell from his face, he seemed asleep, but awake all at the same time.

Harry lowered his wand till it was pointing at the ground at Malfoy's feet, Malfoy fell to his knees, crawled forward, and kissed the hem of Harry's robes, many older Slytherin gasped, several 7th year Ravenclaw shrieked, and a solitary 6th year Huffelpuff fainted.

Others just looked on either amused or confused. Smiling evilly Harry made a sharp cutting motion with his wand, followed by Malfoy shaking his head, opening his eyes saw Harry and remembered what he had just done. Fear filled his entire being and his Dark mark pulsed warily.

He scrambled back wards into the crowd of Slytherins that had known what had transpired, who took him up and spirited him away to the dungeons.

He continued up the steps to the school, again the crowd parted to let him through. Inside Peeves was throwing paint on the walls and floors, bright multi-colored fluorescent paint. Upon seeing Harry and the few that was with them he gave an excited squeal and took aim at Harry.

"Oh it's Potty wee Potter! What joy is mine to play with Potter the mad hatter!"

"Hey Peeves. Did you know that you could dispel a poltergeist? It's a rather difficult ritual but I think it would be worth it, don't you?" the sprit turned tail and zoomed off a fast as he could. Neville looked thoughtful.

"Can you really dispel a poltergeist through a ritual?" he asked.

"No, not really, the closest thing would be to absorb his essence, a rather tedious and extremely illegal spell, requiring a lot of blood and a lot of power."

"Sounds like fun." He said with a wince.

"I might teach it to you later. It works with the living as well you know." He added as an afterthought. The others were starting to come inside now, and wondering why Harry and his friends were standing in the middle of the floor.

They continued on avoiding Harry's little group with a vengeance. Harry could see the hurt in their eyes as they watched friends and even family look at them with fear. "If you want to go back to being normal with the others, I will hold no grudge. But then again now you see what I've been dealing with for years, eh?"

He observed their reactions; Ginny just shrugged it off and nodded at him. Hermione had always been a semi-outcast, either because of her brains, or because of him, and stayed where she was. Dean and Seamus looked pained at the backs of their friends, then to Harry, and back to their friends.

The battle going on inside them was projected on their faces. Finally Dean looked at Harry, and mouthed 'sorry' and ran to be with the others, Seamus took a step in that direction, then turned with determination and stayed with Harry. Neville just said, "You're the only friends I have anyway." His little group of students, of soon to be warriors, of powerful wizards.

"Thanks." He said to them gratefully, they nodded back at him. Inside they were the last to enter, and everyone watched them walk to their seats at the Gryfindor table.

Harry looked up at the head table and saw that, out of the way, behind it, and in the dark was a table filled with Aurors. They were quietly eating and talking amongst themselves. The Slytherin table seemed depressed, but so did all the others as well.

The sorting seemed longer this year, and it was because it was longer there were about 100 students being sorted, more than other years where there were about 60. When it was done Dumbledore made a cheery speech though it sounded forced and he cut it short, he introduced the new DADA teacher who was an Auror that he didn't know.

He was starting to get really drowsy, he continued up the stairs with Hermione and Ginny, the others seemed to have forgotten their fear after lots of food and in need of sleep. In the common room he parted from the girls with a hug each and went to the dorms. Inside were Dean and Seamus talking, it seemed to be a repeat of last year, except Dean was trying to get Seamus to leave Harry.

"Oh please don't let me stop you from talking. Unless, of course, its something your ashamed to speak of." He said in mock surprise, Dean looked fearful and went to bed while looking anywhere but Harry, Seamus watched Harry wondering what he would do to Dean.

Neville came in and soon saw what had happened. He shook his head at Dean and prepared for bed. Ron soon came in tightlipped and went to bed ignoring all the others.

The night fell with a chill on the Scottish night air.


	6. Rejection

Black Phoenix

Chapter 6

Field trip

* * *

The Earth spun, around and around. As it has and always will. Down a little closer in Hogwarts, Harry Potter sat in a classroom, which it was is not important, to him, or to anyone watching.

The days had come, and with as much boredom as possible, left. The nights however, they passed with freakish speed and horror. Dreams, nightmares and visions mixed, creating a frightful parody of sleep for him. It was starting to take its toll on him, there was only so much glamour charms and energy potions could do, his thoughts were sporadic, he looked like the living dead, and he began to become apathetic.

The classroom he was in was boring and hot, he felt he could sleep forever, but refused to let his fears be shown to him yet again. He needed to walk, do something to keep him moving, so sleep would be staved off. He rose, the teacher stopped mid lecture, the students watched eagerly for action. He walked to the door opened it and continued out. The shocked teacher gaped, the students giggled, except for a few who knew that this wasn't right.

Harry kept walking, down the corridor, up a flight of stairs, down another corridor, left across a bridge over a stairwell, down a flight of stairs, and another, to a dank musty corridor. He paused at a painting of a snake, with gold and silver stripes, that hissed insults continually. He walked up to it, "What is behind you old one?" he hissed in parsletongue.

"The stars and the moon, and the sun and the clouds." He replied.

"Admit one who needs to see what you hide." He finished the long, complicated password.

The painting rose till the opening behind it was revealed. He found behind it, like he had so many times before, the great expanse of the grounds and forbidden forest.

The forest rose and fell before him till it came to a range of mountains, which rose through the forest coming above the tree line, several leagues away. He stood in the field staring at the mountains. It called to him like nothing before ever had, he checked to make sure he had a wand, and started off on his little trip.

* * *

It was already late when he started and he knew he would probably have to stay over night, but he needed to go, like nothing he ever needed to do before. He paused at the edge of the forest letting his doubts and second thoughts come to the front and dispelling them all. He pushed onward on his long and tedious walk.

The trees creaked and groaned with their own voices and eyes looked back at him in the darkness that fell, whether from night or the forest he couldn't tell. The eyes followed him always, different ones, different places, but there was always something watching as though to make sure he didn't do anything untoward in their collective woods.

He kept his wand at hand incase something happened, which it undoubtedly would, his eyes stayed alert, all weariness forgotten as a new adventure unfolded before him. He passed his fingers through leaves and across bark, his shoes became wet and he realized he was totally unready for traveling in the woods, he quickly transfigured his shoes to hiking boots, his slacks to jeans, and shirt and robes to a tee-shirt and jacket.

Well as best as he could anyway. His jeans turned out without any pockets and the jacket was made of the same cloth as the robes, but it worked.

He started when he felt the ground shake, he bent to the ground and pressed his ear to it. Hooves. Shit. He leaned against a tree and made himself to look as unthreatening as possible for someone with several piercing, spiky hair, and tattoos all over his body.

He watched the ground ready for the centaurs when they came upon him. Suddenly the ground stopped shaking, and an arrow appeared between his feet. "We warned you wizards to not stray into our woods! Do you take pleasure in disobeying orders?" one centaur stepped forward and proclaimed.

Harry lifted his head, the centaurs gasped upon seeing the identifying features. "We have warned you before Harry Potter, we will not be merciful upon you!" he laughed in their faces.

"You can't kill me! No one can! No mortal can destroy me!" he shouted at them. They were taken aback by the bold ultimatum.

"Foolish boy, what makes you to be above all others? Nothing! You are a weak untrained boy with great luck." They taunted him, the jeers came from all the centaurs.

"A prophecy stands above me, and even without it I am to powerful for you." He stated.

"A prophecy?" their attention was caught and some fear gained, "A prophecy upon one so young?" the questions arose from the group. A radical youth reared upon his hind legs, "Prophecy can be changed!"

"_One must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives…"_ he said, every centaur heard and understood its meaning, they seemed scared that only the other could kill one of them. They still stood though, as though they could change it. Their bows where raised, and arrows pulled back.

He raised his wand, lazily pointed at their general direction "_Motus Terrae."_ The earth under the centaurs shook and cracked, the horse instincts seemed to kick in because they spooked and ran at full gallop from the area.

He put his wand away, sighing at even having to put up his arrogant mask in the woods. He had spent valuable time with the beasts and now had less time to get to the mountain before night.

* * *

He sped up walking quicker, but the eyes never left him even now when he was so far into the woods that he had to light his wand.

A hour or so past and he only encountered a small acromantula that scuttled off when the light came upon it. The night sky was hidden from view and the vales and clearings and streams and various trees soon began the swirl together in almost a pattern.

The dark became blacker and he guessed night was falling now, but he noticed a definite incline in the slope now, but then he saw a glow up ahead. He slowed until he came upon the edge of a clearing stealthily.

The woods parted so that a small pond could linger, surrounded by reeds, and the grass was covered in wildflowers until the edge, which consisted mostly of birch and ash. What he saw there must have been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. A fully-grown unicorn stood by the water, drinking.

He could only stare as it looked up and at him and then continued drinking. He was shocked; he knew that unicorns were naturally skittish, so why would it stay if it knew he was there?

He moved forward cautiously, the beast still did not seem to care he was there. He came upon it and sat near it, cross-legged, so it continued drinking. He looked to the pond and cupped some in his hands and drank some himself. The water felt good on his parched throat that he hadn't noticed till now.

The unicorn laid down next to him, as though get to know him. Its huge face turned to him, he studied it closely, the silver-blue eyes in the perfect face.

He reached a hand to it, but it snorted before he could, jerking its head away, he stopped his hand. A feeling of rejection came to him unbidden, he was not allowed to touch something so beautiful? Had he not proved himself worthy? Was he not good enough? Was he really a failure?

He dropped his head, tears coming to eyes even though he tried to rationalize it as just a stupid beast. But he knew better. They were smart, good creatures. That was worse, he was being judged again. This time by something that could and did know him.

The tears fell fast now that the rejection came to the front, he knew why, because of what he had to be. He had to be a murderer, blood had been spilled around him and more would. The reality of what he had become now hit him. He was a killer, no worse, no better. He had lost the game of life, that of choosing the right path, your path, and liking it. He had not chosen it, and it was not the one he wanted given the choice.

But knowing why did not lessen the pain of rejection, the opposite, it heightened it, especially knowing that it was not your choice why you where rejected so completely.

His anger flew now; his emotions were out of his control. Anger at the unicorn for rejecting him, for judging him, for making him come out of his naivety of what he was. Pain and anger, and hopelessness, because he could never change either, and hate. The hate began to grow fast, hate at the unicorn, at the world, but mostly at himself.

Faster than anything he had stood, drawn his wand, and pointed it at the unicorn. His hate, anger, and pain whirled together into words. "_Avada Kedavra!"_ he screamed. Tears still in his eyes, he watched the beautiful creature slump to the ground, the glow around it died, and its eyes closed. He dropped his wand, crying even harder, he had killed the beautiful thing because he couldn't handle rejection.

He reached a hand to the face of the beast. He patted the still warm body, not enjoying the feelings that he thought he would have. Victory and happiness, he had thought in his rage he could have, where not there. Only sadness and self-loathing. He was a cursed being; he killed a great creature for showing him himself, for giving him pain unintentionally.

He drew his hand away as if burned, he was not worthy to touch it, but he had anyway, he had desecrated the sacred creature. He bashed his hand into the ground, blood flowed to the ground, he took his wand, and held it close, it would remind him of the evils committed here, he turned the wand to himself.

Once again the hate and pain and anger took control, the tears were new ones, ones of self-hate and self-disgust, the words came forth once again, "_Avada Kedavra."_ This time whispered. The green light seemed to inch toward him. Then it touched him.

But the desired effect was not there, only physical pain to accompany the emotional pain. He screamed, not in pain from the spell, which any other might have, but in pain of failure, and frustration. He wanted to escape, but he couldn't. This time he screamed the words, "_Avada Kedavra!"_ again only pain. He screamed the words over and over, but his escape never came and the unicorn was still there, still dead by his hand. He slumped down from his kneeling position. Laying back, letting sadness take the front. The hot tears still fell never stopping it seemed.

The unicorn seemed peaceful in its death, lying down, head resting on its bent knees. He felt like scum, dirt, lower than dirt. He was a waste of air. He had killed the beautiful beast. He was damned truly now.

* * *

His tears never stopped, even when his exhaustion took a hold of him, and he slept. He awoke to light falling in the clearing. The pain took him again. The unicorn stayed undisturbed. He wondered of the consequences of his actions, he deserved whatever they were.

His wand came up again, intentions this time noble. His weaved his wand, eyes closed, letting the magic hold him in its warm embrace, show him, and guide him, heal him, help him. The area soon changed, a crystal base stood soaking in the light. Atop it was the unicorn, preserved and resting in the same position. Words carved into the base. He let go of the comforting magic, and came back to the pain of reality.

It was too much.

He ran.

Ran as fast as he could.

Pain coursed through him. Branches scraped him, bushes rasped him. But he never noticed. His eyes were firmly closed, trying to make the image leave his tormented mind.

The slope increase as he ran, he climbed unknowingly, running, running. The trees became thinner, bushes scraggily. But it all went unnoticed. Even as the grass turned to rock, the air became thinner, and the slope increased. He soon had to stop, because his body couldn't keep it up. He slumped to the ground.

The pain had become too much for tears. But his eyes showed it. He used to show every emotion through his eyes, but he had learnt to cover it up. Now the only thing there was pain.

He sat there. His mind had blanked. The pain had become too much to handle, and he had shut down suddenly. Wings fluttered beyond a rock. Automatically, he rose to investigate, over the rock he found a large nest with a red and gold bird inside. His mind returned and his hopes rose.

Maybe this creature wouldn't judge him so harshly. Maybe he had a chance at redemption. He reached out a hand, unconsciously in the same motion as with the unicorn, he had almost touched its head, when it flashed and the phoenix's beak pierced his hand, it trilled out a sharp note that pierced his heart, and disappeared in flames.

Rejected again. Again. "AGAIN!" he screamed, the pain returned three fold. Too much to handle, he passed out.

Awakening again with only pain, the memories returned. Anger, rejection, hate, rage, self-loathing, sadness, hopelessness, they all pounded their way through his head trying to become for most in his mind. He almost passed out again, but was able to stem the flow and make sadness his companion. Looking around himself he found himself near the top of one of the mountains that he saw from Hogwarts.

He sat down again, and made food from his wand, not good food, but it had the nutrients. He needed that phoenix. He wanted it to like him. He wanted its judgment of him to be good. Looking to the nest he saw the sleeping phoenix. He walked to it again.

Reaching for it he was able to touch it before it started awake and disappeared. Sighing he knew he was in for the long haul to accomplish this.


	7. Trails and Tribulations

I realize most people didn't like the last chapter, I was trying to see what kind of audience read my story, obviously not the angsty kind. And sorry for dieing and leaving you all without an update for so long.

Chapter 7

Phoenix lost and found.

* * *

He had been up on this mountain for a week. He had received a letter from Dumbledore and had responded that he didn't need help and would not like his presence, even if it weren't in those exact words. The pain and angst had past, with his new goal in mind. It had been three weeks since school started; he idly wondered what was happening.

The phoenix didn't seem to like him much. It didn't seem to hate him either. It would disappear when he tried to touch it, but would stay until then. Harry had sat beside that nest just watching the creature. He sometimes got the urge to just entrap its soul, but he doubted it would like black magic being worked on it.

He kept up his reading up here, he had summoned his books, and practiced magic against the dummies he would conjure. They were normal level opponents, about the strength of a mid-rank Auror, perhaps a death eater in training. It looked like a death eater for sure, no real features, all hidden behind a cloak. He would often battle three or four at a time, then heal himself when he got his ass handed to him. The healing spells didn't seem to work well when used on yourself, it left mild scars. He was used to having Tonks use healing spells on him.

At this moment he was just watching the phoenix, he spent most of his day like this. Just watching it, sometimes talking to it. It seemed to understand him to an extent, kind of like Hedwig. It would just look him in the eyes, wisdom like no other shown in then, a fierceness he had seen in few. He asked it, for what seemed the millionth, "Will you come with me?" he just cocked its head to the side. He growled at it, but it seemed unperturbed.

He stood and walked to his 'bed' a little platform he had conjured a tent around, unfortunately he couldn't make it big on the inside, so he just made it a large tent. Sleep came to him quickly when he dreamt of the future, what he hoped would be the future anyway.

* * *

The morning sun swept over him, waking him. He stood and used a couple of charms to make breakfast. After that he went outside to practice his magic. The phoenix was asleep with its head under its wing.

Harry conjured four normal level opponents. They stood motionless where they had been summoned. He pulled his wand out, took his place before them, and breathed. "Start." Came his command. They hesitated one second. Then began to advance in a staggered line.

He looked for options, the rocks were few and far between, and the scrub bushes were worthless, he had used up most of the natural resources over the course of the week. He started the duel with the lightening spell he had used at the Train station. It struck one, it fell, twitching, to the ground, he doubted it was dead, but he wouldn't have to worry about it for about ten minutes. The other three, quickly started spewing spells at him. Forcing him to the defensive, he made shield after shield only to have them broken by well placed curses. He apperated behind the dummies, conjured a brick wall and apperated back to his original spot. Unfortunately he was just in time for one of the dummies spells. His arm suddenly started to bleed from a cutting hex. He gasped but kept with his plan. The dummies had just turned to the wall behind them, the spell he had been hit with was a stray, he cast a earthquake curse at the ground under the wall, it fell on them, two of them managed to get shields up. The other was crushed and buried.

The other two started warding themselves while Harry caught his breath. Harry started to store energy into a rock by his feet. He threw a bit of fire at them to distract them from his energy storing. They renewed their attack, but this time it was about even, each side throwing offensive and defensive. He led them to the place were he had stored energy in a rock. With a word he released it, it spewed forth around in a wide arc. They were blown back several feet, they regained their footing but not before Harry was upon them, using many strong curses.

It looked like the first time he would have the advantage, maybe even a win. Then pain spread across his back. He apperated out of the cross fire. He looked to see the first dummy to go down had got back up. He cast a killing curse at it, it hit. It dropped dead. And he dropped to the ground, dodging several curses, he swore. Then he was under a barrage of spells. He screamed "Stop!" the dummies vanished. He lay on the ground, bleeding from open wounds, and smoking from several burns.

The healing charms were challenging to get on his back, and he had several new scars to add to his collection. After reading as much as his mind could handle. About an hour these days, always having that phoenix on his mind.

He went to watch it again, trying to figure out its mystery, what did it want from him? What did he want from it? He sighed watching it night slowly came to the mountain, he asked the question again "Will you come with me?" same question, same response.

He decided, after cleaning himself up after losing again to the dummies, that routine was overrated. Night fell upon him, asleep in his tent.

* * *

The phoenix seemed agitated today, when he asked the question, it sang a note to him. He stared at it for a while.

"Why won't you come with me?" the bird sang again. It spread its wings and flew around Harry's head, smacking its wings into him, hard. He grabbed it out of the air. Its beak came close to his head, but he managed to snag it. The phoenix calmed down, he stroked it, rubbed its beak, soon went limp, nuzzling into Harry. Harry nearly jumped up and down.

He looked at it, but amazingly it was asleep. He was frankly amazed, he expected some magic ritual, maybe binding, telepathy, something of that nature, the lore around the birds was such that he wouldn't have been surprised if it was some ancient wizard. It was none of those, he realized it was simple trust that the bird needed. It was a bird. An intelligent bird with some cool powers to be sure, but in the end it was just a bird.

He got rid of all the stuff he had made up there; it was almost like home by now. His hike back to Hogwarts seemed almost boring compared to the trails of the hike up, the unicorn's grave he avoided like the plague, and the centaurs ran when they saw him.

* * *

Back on the grounds of Hogwarts, twilight was coming, and a quidditch team was practicing out on the field. He emerged from the forest and continued his stroll to the castle, his hood of his cloak up to give him some form of warmth. Someone must have spotted him because there was a welcoming committee at the front door.

"Professor." He nodded curtly at the old man in front of him. Harry remembered him trying to make amends before he had left Harry had refused. It felt like a different life. Dumbledore's eyebrows rose when he recognized the voice. The bulge that was his phoenix shuffled and all the wands of the group rose. Sighing Harry lowered his hood and drew it back to reveal the phoenix in his arms. Beside Dumbledore several teachers gasped, in the back someone shouted,

"Let me through, what is going on here?" Cornelius Fudge shoved his way to the front.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," he snarled, "Delightful, now that you are here you can be arrested." He spat. "Aurors! Arrest him!" several Aurors pushed their way to the front. Harry drew the cloak around his phoenix, hiding it from view.

"What for?" he nearly shouted, his control was about to slip.

"Use of dark magic." Fudge smiled.

"You are kidding me right? You think I don't know that you can't detect dark magic?" Harry laughed at the Ministers pathetic excuse for a reason. Fudge seemed to lose composure for a moment, but regained it.

"It doesn't matter, I have a witness." The smugness was back.

"Yeah right. Who?"

"Draco Malfoy, claims you used a mind control spell on him, and you should know that all mind control spells are illegal and therefore dark magic."

"Sounds like lies to me, but I have a good Lawyer." Harry smirked as a plan formed in his mind. He told his phoenix to wait in the mountains for his return before the Aurors took him by portkey to a holding cell in the Ministry. The last thing he saw was the bird flapping gracefully off towards were Harry had just come from.

* * *

It took four days for the Wizenmagot to convene for him. Again he suspected that they didn't usually have a full convention just for some minor dark arts.

He conjured a chair to sit in seeing as he didn't much like the look of the one they had ready for him, the chains on it were rattling menacingly. Sitting comfortably in his dark blood red dress robes in his cushy chair. He sat still until a cough echoed through the chamber; he looked up to see the head of the Wizenmagot, The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge standing above him.

They continued through the preliminaries, and they brought in Draco Malfoy to present evidence, the boy had a resentful look in his eyes and a smirk on his face, a strange combination to be sure.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are here to give testimony of the happenings on September the first, please proceed."

"On the way inside the school, I heard a commotion behind me on the steps, I turned to see Potter coming along, upon seeing me he pulled a wand and made an unfamiliar wand motion, I blacked out. When I woke from it, I remembered what had happened, he had forced me to kneel and kiss the hem of his robes."

"Do know have speculation as to why he would force you to do this?"

"No I haven't the faintest idea, except maybe as some sort of twisted sign of respect he wanted from me."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." Draco left.

"Not a very good witness Fudge." Harry said.

"I don't see why. He condemned you to a few years in azkaban." Fudge almost laughed.

"Actually, he helped me, seeing as he couldn't even give a good description of a mind controlling curse." Muttering rose from court.

"It doesn't matter, it's obvious his mind was controlled." Fudge spat.

"Well its not actually, seeing as the imperious curse is the only mind controlling curse that doesn't require physical contact."

"Then you must have used that on him! Is that what you are saying!"

"He could recognize the imperious curse, we had training in it in our fourth year, so seeing as he didn't recognize the curse, it was not that." Fudge sputtered for moment.

"You clearly attacked the boy using dark magic, so that really doesn't matter!"

"It does seeing as how I used a body controlling curse which is legal."

"It cannot be! All control curses are illegal!" shouted someone from the back of the court.

"It is legal because in the law it names the curses that are illegal, I used a foreign curse not in the law." Silence greeted his words.

"Technicality." Fudge shouted.

"Yes it is, but that does not matter."

"So it seems Mr. Potter, you must forgive us again, for this grievous error." Spoke the one voice of reason in the chaos, Madame Bones.

"I must do nothing of the sort, I'll have your jobs is what I'll do."

"You have no power here Potter, even **your** name isn't enough for that."

"Maybe, but the law states that three heirs of old pureblood families, can change three people of this court. And sometimes the government cant control its people" Again his words shocked them, he turned and headed out the door.

* * *

Making his way up towards the surface, he heard running from behind him. Turning around he saw a man unfamiliar to him, "Mr. Potter!" he shouted. Harry waited for him to catch up. "Mr. Potter, I heard you were here, I wondered if I could get a word?" Harry stared at him then blinked.

"Oh, for an interview, of course. What paper do you work for?" he studied the man, tall, stringy, and sort of sickly looking.

"The _London Wand. _So you'll be willing to give me a word?"

"Actually," the mans face fell, "if you go and call a press conference for me I'll let you have first question. Deal?" The man nodded excitedly, not even saying good-bye before rushing off, like a messenger pigeon. He wandered the lobby talking with a few people here and there, they all seemed surprised to see him, when he thought about it, it was obvious why .It _was_ the school year.

He found the formal exit of the Ministry, a very large set of marble steps, lined with columns made of glass. It made for quite the impression. People with cameras, notebooks, and pads of parchment lined up at the bottom of the steps. He waited in the shadows by the door, regular people were starting to show, word spread fast from the Ministry. He saw the podium up front a table in front had dozens upon dozens of pieces of parchment with quills set upon them. When everyone that was going to be there was there he straightened his robes, and strode to the podium.

The crowd fell silent, he looked out over them.

"Welcome. Thank you for coming. I called you here because today the ministry has proved itself, beyond a doubt, that it is corrupt and unbalanced. For the second time I have been not only prosecuted but persecuted by the administration." He let this sink in before continuing, " The first time I was charged for the use of a patronus charm, against dementors that were sent by the ministry itself," he let his voice rise towards the end, coming to a shout on the last word, shock spread throughout the crowd. "The second time, today, I was charged for a charm which is not even illegal, on the word of the son of a death eater. Who is known for his childish grudge against me for over 5 years." The crowd was fast turning into a mob, a very angry mob, it seemed that the mob was harboring its own negative feelings for the government; his own just set them off. "For a government that is supposed to be protecting us from death eaters, Fudge trying to kill innocents and prosecuting them for defending themselves does not sound like a very good way of going about it." The mob was staring to shout; riling itself up even further. A full squad of Aurors spilled forth from the doors of the ministry. They quickly surrounded the mob, wands out and shields up.

"Ah I see my points proven for me." Harry continued to the audience as if he didn't have dozens of wands trained on him. "Seeing as our visitors cannot stop us, shall we continue? Questions." The mob was reduced to a crowd once again, and the reporters stood and started shouting for their question to be heard.

"You claimed that the ministry sent dementors after you? How did you come to this conclusion?" The man he had promised first question asked, once Harry had found him and called for him.

"The Undersecretary of the Minister, Umbridge, told me she had authorized the attack, right before she threatened me with the cruciotus, at school, when she was Headmaster of Hogwarts." Stunned silence. Reporters called for questions again. Picking a random one.

"Why wasn't this ever known to the public? How were you charged without the media getting in on it?"

"I was tried under a full Wizengamot, in old courtroom ten, I believe it was a closed session."

"A full Wizenmagot?!" the same reporter burst in.

"Yes, I was represented by Albus Dumbledore." The hands shot in the air again. "Yes." He said pointing to a woman in the back.

"You say the Undersecretary of the Ministry, while she was the Headmistress of Hogwarts, threatened you with cruciotus?"

"Along with detentions were a quill cut the lines you wrote into the back of your hand." Gasps.

"You were forced to cut words into the back of your hand? Were you the only one?"

"No, there was another in my house, I have no idea who else in the other houses. She also authorized the flogging of students, fortunately she was expelled from the school before she could put it to use." He held his hand up to them, the words _I must not tell lies_ stood out from his hand.

"Do the words have any significance?"

"I was given the detentions because I told my classmates about the return of Lord Voldemort. Also when I contradicted her when she got her facts wrong."

"What facts did she have wrong?"

"She claimed my first year teacher was a good one. I am hear to tell you he was possessed by Voldemort, he died after trying to steal the Sorcerers Stone, when Lord Voldemort left him." The questions were flying thick now.

"Is this the only information kept hidden about the happenings at the school?"

"I doubt it, you probably don't know that in my second year the Chamber of Secrets was opened, and that I discovered I was a parslemouth that year as well. Third year a man who was pretending to be dead was hiding at the school." He stopped here knowing the question that was coming.

"Who?" Came from too many directions.

"Peter Pettigrew. He was hiding in his illegal animagus form of a rat. They also had captured Sirius Black again, and tried to execute him, he escaped. Forth year during the whole year, Barty Crouch Jr. used polyjuice to impersonate Alastor Moody. His father was being held under imperious and was killed by the son. Crouch Jr. was given The Dementor's Kiss by Fudge when he realized the implications." All around him was chaos, everyone's lives were turned upside-down, and they believed him. They were looking at him as if he was the one person they could trust.

And he was. This was his following, the people. They knew the truth when he told them; they supported him. But the Aurors were still standing there, even if most of them looked like they wanted to join the throng.

"Go home. Tell others the truth. Let the world know the corruption of this government." With that he stepped away from the podium, people started dis-aperating, back home, back to the office, or back to the papers. He was soon left with a bunch of Aurors. They went back inside, to write up the reports for their bosses.

* * *

"You caused a lot of trouble today, Harry."

"I just told the people the truth." He turned and saw Dumbledore standing there. The old man sighed.

"Truth is a double-edged sword. Now that the people know what was hidden, what do you think will happen?"

"Exactly what should, there will be revolution in Britain. It may take years but the seed is planted, and hopefully a new, stronger, and more just government will be put forth."

"That is not what we need with Voldemort on the war path."

"Voldemort will not last long, and there are always going to be dark lords, it is a fact of nature, as sure as there will always be night. The dark lords of the other nations will not let him keep going, and I will be there to finished him off."

"You think other dark lords will take an interest in him and help destroy him?"

"No but if I have something they want they may be persuaded to help me."

"Dealing with the devil is dangerous business, Harry."

"They may be more help than you think." Dumbledore took out a small gem.

"Touch this." Harry eyed it suspiciously, "Come Harry even in your mind, I wont harm a pawn, as you put it." Harry looked less then comforted by these words, it sounded to him like the headmaster was using his words so he wouldn't have to use his own.

"Alright. Hogwarts."


	8. Flee

Black Phoenix

Chapter 8

It was December now, his press conference had worn off slightly by now, but he still saw its effects, a little more respect in teachers eyes, a little more fear from the students, and subtle rebellion against the government everyday. Dumbledore had offered him extra training, but Harry was unsure if he should pursue it, Harry had no idea what ulterior motives the man could have. Additionally Harry didn't know of anything the old man could teach him that he couldn't learn himself. He did not want to owe the Headmaster anything.

The library at Hogwarts was a truly amazing thing. He had scoured the place, remembering sections that looked useful. Most of them were in the restricted section granted, but there was a few not. He had even found a section in the farthest back that it was nearly hidden; he would have passed by the opening if he hadn't seen a glint within.

He had explored the glint to find a table within a small section of books. The books themselves were rather random. They looked like the misfits that couldn't find a place in the main library. Books like,_ What to do when trapped on an exploding volcano, _and_ The Perfect Quill: which bird, the best cutting, and care._ He had seen nothing of interest, but was sure to tell Hermione.

He really only stayed at the school for the library, he really didn't know what to do after that was expended, which would be soon the way he was going. Maybe he could contact someone who would help train him, there had to be someone who could teach him.

Tonks was as vibrant as always, she was spending almost all of her free time with him, and unfortunately he couldn't say the same. He had an enormous amount of free time, he only went to about two classes, sometimes three, but it was only because of protocol. A student had to take at least two classes to stay at the school.

His little group of students that had supported him were now being taught some dueling. They needed lots of help, some didn't know any real offensive magic, just what had been passed off as offensive in previous years. So he taught them things like, the Explosion Curse, the Lance Spell, and the Cutting Hex. Tonks would help, and she and him would continue their studies from the summer.

He had been to Diagon Ally, openly defying all the rules by walking head held high scar showing to the world, muggle cloths and piercings glinting in the sun, to search for Christmas gifts, he had been procrastinating, with three weeks left, he hadn't even had a clue what he wanted to get for them. He looked through the shops Christmas deals, and selections. For Hermione he had found a bracelet that he thought she would love. It was a chain of silver and white gold, it cost a bit, but it wasn't as if he had a budget.

For Tonks he had found a necklace made of platinum, with a small locket. Ginny got a set of dress robes he had seen her sighing over in a magazine. He would have gotten something Quidditch for her, but he thought that this would be better.

Neville was a hard choice. Finally he decided to get Neville a family sword. He had two, one from the Black side and another from the Potter side. The Longbottom's were not old enough to have one, but the line would continue, hopefully, and they needed one since they were without.

He went to the black smith, described the sword to him, it would be a scimitar, with the hilt curved down and the pommel was the head of a dragon. It was beautiful, but not really practical, and they weren't meant to be, they were made to be worn at the side to parties, and other formal occasions.

Voldemort had been surprisingly quite, he was most likely looking for support from the continent. Harry also needed to do the same. He had met a contact, which had led him to another contact, and then to a follower of the Italian dark lord. He had made arrangements through the man to meet with the dark lord during Christmas. He had later gone through some Italian newspapers looking for information on the man.

He was a new dark lord, only about three years in public, but had a large following of semi-powerful wizards. He had stood up to the Italian wizarding monarchy, and defied him openly, calling on a revolt. Harry was surprised at first, that that was all it took to be named a dark lord? But then read on to the butchery of about half of the King's court. He probably could be safely described as a dark lord.

He would be holding a meeting of the members of his group the last day before vacation, which would be tonight.

He was sitting in the room of Requirement, on a couch, in a comfortable living room type set up. The first couple of people trickled in and took a seat on this couch or that. Finally when everybody was there he stood and spoke to the group.

"I wanted to talk to guys before you left, I know we haven't done much but learn a few curses and such, but I wanted to tell you that when we get back this will change, we will form two three person groups, these will be fighting teams designed to get in quick, kill a few death eaters, and get out. Nothing longer than ten minutes, you will apperate in kill a many as you can and then apperate out, if they set up anti-apparation wards then you will portkey or teleport out." Several had looks of hesitation in their eyes but he heard no outright complaints, that was good, spoken disagreements would be hard to convince. "I will teach you to teleport, or port, multi-kill spells and firearms use…"

"Whats a firearm?" Neville interrupted him.

"It's a muggle projectile weapon, it fires small bits of metal at incredibly fast speeds." Neville looked thoughtful for a moment then seemed to realize the implications, widening his eyes, almost eagerly.

"The teams will all be designed for fast usage then you just disappear. We will start on that after the break, if I can, I will arrange a session during vacation."

"Are you going to be staying at the school for Christmas?"

"No, I will be staying in London at my flat."

"Will you be able to make it over for Christmas?" Ginny asked, handing him an invitation from her mother.

"I can't, I'm going to be in Italy for the day, working out some details with Lord Lorenzo."

"Who?" was repeated several times.

"I am working out an alliance with Lord Lorenzo of Italy "

"You can not be serious Harry, I've heard of him, he staged the mass murder of over two hundred of the Italian Magical Monarchy."

"We will be discussing a deal over dinner."

"Allying ourselves with a dark lord," with a shake of his head, "why did Dumbledore choose you to meet with him?" Seamus added.

"Who said anything about Dumbledore?"

"Then who are you representing?" Luna piped up for the first time that night.

"Myself and us. Let me tell you now, we are in no shape or form connected with Dumbledore and his order, nor with the ministry, we are our own organization."

"But how can we trust a dark lord."

"Because I can give him something that he would not get anywhere else. My help." His phoenix flew through a window and landed on his leg and giving him a letter from his beak. He read through his letter, set it down and burning it with a snap of his fingers. "But we have more pressing matters, one of my spies tells me that the ministry will be raiding the homes of the Lovegoods, the Longbottoms, and my flat in a few days looking for us, unfortunately that brings up some difficulty because I cannot be in court for several days getting you off. You will all owl your parents, we are going on a vacation to Italy." He dug in his pack and handed them some parchment.

"What about our families, shouldn't they be leaving too?"

"They are after us, your families will be fine."

"Why do we have to leave, they aren't raiding our homes." Seamus objected.

"They will be next, this is just the start, you all are connected with me and the ministry will be all over you."

"Why don't they just put out arrest warrants, and come and get us here?"

"They don't want a big scandal like last time they went after me. If they issue an arrest warrant there has to be a public trail, but if they arrest you in your home in a raid, it can be an inside trail, or even none at all." He set them to writing there letters home, he would take them from the train station to the airport, hoping that the ministry and the death eaters didn't have contacts with the muggles. He would get into Hogsmeade tonight and then outside the wards of Hogwarts so he could call the airport and then the hotel in Rome, maybe a wizarding inn, something they could rent out over the hols. He figured that they would be safe in Italian borders, seeing as how if they each didn't have their own dark lord problems Wizarding Britain and Italy most likely would have gone to war several years ago.

The Italians were still angry that the wizarding population didn't help them in WWII and declared the entire population of magical England blood traitors. And the Brits were angry over all the embargoes and tariffs the Italians placed over British goods.

So safe to say if the Ministry in Britain ever found out they where in Italy, the Italians would stop them at the borders. The rest had finished their letters and were waiting as he sat in contemplation of the next few moves he was about to make. He looked up and saw them waiting, he gave the letters to his phoenix and whispered in her ear. She left with a trill.

"Get ready for tomorrow, bring only a backpack with essentials, I will buy everything we need as we go along. Don't worry, anything you need I can get." With that he dismissed them.

He walked through the halls, out of the Great Hall and out the Entrance Hall. He could tell he was being followed, but couldn't bring himself to care, it was probably one of the order or maybe the Aurors. Either way they would only follow him to the edge of the wards then go alert the Headmaster. Once in Hogsmeade he made his way through town to the farthest he could get from the town and still know where he was.

He pulled his cell phone out of a pocket, flipping it open he growled when he noticed he didn't have service. Putting it back in his pocket he apperated into London and called up a friend from the summer, "Hey Mike how are you … Good, good, how is business without me, huh? … Glad that you guys can survive without me. Look I need a favor … No, no, nothing like that, I need a plane to Italy and nice hotel reservations for seven …Yeah for the whole Holiday … You can get a private plane? When the hell did we get the money for that? … oh right, right we don't buy stuff we steal it …Then its good, have it ready to fly by six o'clock tomorrow evening, and have a car for all seven of us at kings cross at five. If you want you can come with us? … No alright … you can bill to my account you know, I don't want to spend too much company money … Yeah I have to get some friends out of the country, the gov is getting too nosy. … Thanks a lot, I'll talk to you later, k? yeah bye."

"Harry I don't mean to sound critical, but how are we getting to Italy?" Hermione pointed out as they got off the train.

"Don't worry about it, I got it all figured out." All seven put their bags over their shoulders and went out to the main muggle station. They got outside and stood looking at Harry.

"Umm, Harry, are we supposed to be going somewhere?" Neville put in quietly.

Just then an incredible car pulled up to the curb, it was massive It was a rectangle type car, but stretched to the limit. It stopped at the curb where they were standing. A door opened and a old man in a business suit and very little gray hair, stuck his head out. "Hey Harry like the ride?" He smirked.

"You always find the biggest car you can then make it bigger don't you." He said looking over the black car, it was taller than he was and he had to step on to a step that came out to get in. He climbed out and found a seat, until he realized that the others hadn't gotten in yet. "Hey guys, hop in." Hesitantly Hermione first came forward and got in, eventually Luna, Neville, Tonks, Ginny, and Seamus all got in. "Thanks again for the ride Mike. Everybody this is Mike, I work for him during the summer. Mike this is Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Seamus, and Tonks, who I think you've met before," he pointed each out as he talked, "Mike runs a construction company, owns a bank, a couple of clubs, anything else you've got since I've left?"

"Nah without you we kinda just keep things running until you get back." He winked. The driver in the front seat had long ago taken off; he wore a black suit and sunglasses, the usual outfit for a bodyguard. He was now pulling into the drive of private airfield. They bypassed all security, and boarded the plane directly, it was small only room for about ten, they all sat comfortably on couch like seats. It wasn't very well furnished, but better than any airline.

"Fly safely!" Mike shouted from the jet way, and backed off. The engines soon started rumbling and the plane moved.

The others looked wary, especially Ginny and Neville who had no idea what was happening. "Harry! What's going on?" Ginny shouted, standing up.

"Calm down Ginny we're flying to Italy."

"In what! This thing!?" She kept shouting.

"Ginny just sit down, don't make me stun you." She complied rather slowly.

"I think you need to tell us what is going on, Harry," Hermione said, the plane started moving down the run way, soon it was in the air, he tossed them all a stick of gum.

"What sup?" He said congenially

"Who was that Mike guy, what kind of work did you do this summer, and how did you get a private plane? For starters."

"I told you I worked for Mike." He said avoiding the other questions.

"And what kind of work did you do for him?" she said suspiciously. He sighed, 'oh well,' he thought, 'they should know anyway.'

" I stole stuff and sold drugs." He said, Seamus and Hermione gasped, Tonks looked confused, and Ginny and Neville and Luna were torn between confusion and curiosity. Luna was the first to talk.

"What are drugs?"

"You know how if you drink to much alcohol, you get drunk? Drugs are illegal chemicals that make you sort of drunk but even stronger."

"Why are they illegal?" she continued not noticing they were ascending through the air, or the others still to stunned to talk.

"Because some have harmful side effects and different properties, I'll show you this week."

"Harry Potter! You may have sold drugs, but that is over and you will not introduce others to drugs!" his promise had sparked Hermione, apparently old habits die-hard.

"Apparently I wasn't informed but when did you gain control over me?"

"I will not have you doing things that are illegal…" said trailed off as she realized that they were an illegal vigilante group, fleeing the country, who practiced illegal magic, were practically inciting revolution, and were preparing to kill people. Harry smirked when he saw the realization in her eyes. He wasn't surprised, she was taught at an early age that authority was right about everything, and drugs were at the top of authorities no-no list. In a time of stress she reverted to old ways.

"You stole stuff?" Neville inquired unbelievingly.

"Yeah once I found out that they weren't tracking underage magic anymore, I became the top thief in London, I'm surprised no other wizards have done it before, I make so much money its not even funny. An invisibility charm, a silencing charm, a summoning charm, an illegal portkey, and oblivate curse and I can have anything I want, or someone else needs."

"And you do this for this Mike?"

"Yep, he's a powerful mobster, makes most of his money selling drugs in his clubs."

"So your part of a gang?"

"Several, and a crime family." He lifted his shirtsleeve and showed them a brand of a crescent moon on his shoulder, several rune tattoos and a blue Chinese dragon.

"This is too much." Ginny muttered.

"Not really, take a look out the window." She leaned over and stared wide eyed at the ground thousands of feet below, and she fainted dead away.


End file.
